Truth
by Riaru
Summary: What is this world? What is right? What is wrong? what if all the thing you thought where good were actually killing everything in this world.


Year unknown:

A cloak figure stands in front of an Altar, He frowns and raises his hand in the air...

Note: "What was that Emblem on the Altar...?"

Year unknown:

An army stands ready in front of a temple. The army charges forward, there is a light. A wave flashes across the land. The army was no longer there...

Note: "That Emblem on the temple... Why does the emblem seem so important...?"

Year 700A.R.(Atlantis Rises) to you humans that would be about 10,000-9500B.C.:

"Sire your forces are ready to strike." A man stands on a balcony over a grand city looking down with his servant knelling down next to him. "Good, soon Atlantis, no, I shall rule the world!"

Soldiers come rushing into the Emperor's room. "My lord look to the skies" The Emperor looks up and turns more pale than the color white it self, shocked at what was in the sky.

Tsunami, Storms, Lightning, Thunder. The elements thrashed against the mighty city sinking into the ocean. 3 points a formed soon after making what is today known as the Bermuda triangle. Atlantis will never rise again...

Note: "That Emblem formed over the city. What is that Emblem? I can't remember it's image clearly..."

Year 1000 TB (Tower of Babel) I'm not sure when that was in your time...

In the center of a garden a man stood. "Yes the tower of Babel is complete, now I stand before the heavens." A guard handed the man an old key. The maniacal looking man raised the old key into the air. "Gate of Babylon Open." A beam of light falls down upon the man. "I can feel it the power of the gods themselves, flowing into me ha...ha... AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! huh?"

What looks like a Meteor rams into the tower collapsing the bottom half, the upper garden stayed hanging in the air. A bolt of light is seen landing at the top of the tower.

"Your too late Guardian I already oped the gate a acquired the power of all things in this world. I AM NOW THE ONE AND ONLY GOD!!AHAHAHAHAHA" The Cloaked man what the Maniacal man called the guardian stood there unimpressed. "Is that all?" "huh!?" the maniac stopped laughing and looked puzzled as the Cloaked man was no longer there. "Behind you. And you should get that hole in your stomach looked at, it's unbecoming of a god." There in the center of the maniacs body a hole, no blood came out, the attack was so quick the blood dried in it's position. "ack..." the maniac was frozen stiff in fear and amazement. "Guard don't just stand there, help me!!" The guard looked at th maniac in confusion.

"It would help if your guard knew what your where saying. I have confused mans ears and their scatterer bodies across the world. And now it's time for you to die." The Emblem appeared on the ground, the tower gone as if it was never there.

Note:The Cloaked man, he was at the Altar. What is it he guards? What is his connection to the Emblem...? Is he the one who annihilated Atlantis? Was he the one that Destroyed the Army at the temple?

Year About 55 BC

"Guardian! Rome is in danger of falling, with your power we can make a better world. A world with out hate, anger, or crime. Guardian will you help humanity? With the power that rest here, you can use it to cleans the world of sin. Like what you did for Noah."

"Noah was a fool, Like you he came to me. He calmed he was on a quest given to him by God himself. Humph God what a joke. I will tell you what I told him. How are you to clam that what you want the world to be is better then what it already is, Who is your God to pass judgment and say what is sin and what is not. NO there is no such right to pass Judgment on any. How do you know what you are doing is good? There is no such thing as good and evil. Only winners a losers. The Winners make the laws and the rules. The loser has to follow them. Before what Noah Called his GOD. There where others, Odin, Zeus. The list goes further, beyond human record. The only reason his God was in control was because his crusaders those so called holy knights Burn and pillaged every thing that opposed him. What of the Pagans? Where was there justices?"

"But Guardian the pagans where barbarians!"

"How would you know? Have you ever meet one have you ever tried to become friends with one?"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"I told Noah to leave and that a flood shall soon be upon the world washing away all life. The fool went around telling people it was God's will. That nuisance GOD even intervened to make it so it did look like it was his will. GOD gathered the animals to meet and supplied Noah much wood. I laughed as I watched them. Soon the flood came and went and with that the world started anew."

The Roman stood there speechless, not sure if he should be angry for this mockery to the gods or if he should be afraid of the fact that the man that stood be for him had done it and the power to back it up.

"In a few days you will die then after Rome shall fall. I don't keep up to date on current events tell me Julius what god do you worship?"

The Roman left the temple on his way out mumbled will this be the end of I the Great Julius Caesar. The cloaked man responded. "You should rejoice Julius. They will write amazing stories about you and your tragedy. You will die famous"

Note: Are these loges in chronological order? How old is the cloaked man? And is he someone who saves or one who murders? That Emblem I saw it clearly this time it was a maiden with her arms crossed on her chest reaching her shoulders, she had long hair spreading throughout the emblem, she had one angel wing on her left side of her body coming down covering her lower body and a devils wing stretching out reaching the edge of the emblem. The face looked calm yet sad at the same time with what looked like a drop of blood coming down the out her left eye. Was she crying?

All other loges are ether corrupted or forgotten...

The Year is 2009 AD

My name... does it matter It changes each time I reincarnate..... *sigh* Fine if it will satisfy you, my friends call me Ai, It's short for Ayane... what? You want a last name too? Well seeing as how my last name never changes, it's. An alarm clock goes off. "AH. I'm late, got to get ready." Quickly getting dressed and getting breakfast I start running to school. My home isn't much it's a two bed room one bath apartment on the second floor. I don't have any parents and I think I'm an observer here to record the events that happen in the world. I am born with per given knowledge and start life at age 10 right now I'm age 16. My existence seems to already be set and altered into the world.

This body is that of a young female Asian Filipino to be exact and like most Filipino I'll never reach the hight of 6' (I'm 4'11") skin is tan with long black hair. My eyes are red on the left and blue on the right, I ware contacts to make them both look green. My measurements are Bust29, Waist23, Hip30 as for what I ware I'm usually waring my Black jacket white shirt underneath, Skirt (sports shorts underneath), black leather gloves, and sneakers. On my gloves and my left jacket sleeve is that emblem I also have it on the back of my shirt and on my bag. That's what I usually ware, right now I'm in school uniform... *sigh*

"Ouch!" what did I bump into... "Hello Ai." oh this is Allen Light a friend, his appearance isn't much he's about average body type, blond Spiky hair, blue eyes. I guess he does look kinda c- "Oi. Ai, I said hello are you going yo respond?" "Oh hi. Sorry I was thinking about something." We continued our jog to school.

"looks like you two made it before the bell, now go take your seats."


End file.
